


Keeping It Down

by KuroTsubasa



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Exhibitionism???, M/M, dangerous sex kinda sorta, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 19:01:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1480597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroTsubasa/pseuds/KuroTsubasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba had wanted to have a nice, long talk with Koujaku, but Noiz obviously has other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping It Down

**Author's Note:**

> Noiz is a lil shit. Reasons 101 why Aoba doesn't take calls outside of his room anymore. I don't know why I like saying reasons 101 but meh~ I started this as a livewrite for a few friends on Skype, but one idiot said he wanted more, and so I did. I actually wrote this in like half an hour or something, plus its not spell-checked soooooo excuse any mistakes and weird sentences aha uwu;;; I'll properly proofread it when I get back o7o

“Coming!” Aoba called out as he took large strides towards the telephone, breathing out a small sigh of relief when he had picked it up just in time. A smile drew onto his lips as he heard Koujaku’s voice. It’s been months since he left Midorijima for Germany, but he didn’t regret any of it. He was with Noiz, someone whom he loved and trusts, and someone he never wanted to leave.

“Aoba, doing good?”

“Yea, you?”

“I’m doing alright, just like normal. How are things there?”

“Things here are-!” Feeling a sudden weight leaning onto his back, Aoba jumped and turned, breathing out a sigh of relief when it was no other than Noiz. He had just came out of the shower, a dark green bathrobe wrapped around his body, the tips of his hair wet.

He gave the other a soft glare, mouthing him the words that he was still on the phone with Koujaku. Noiz only chuckled quietly, nodding but not leaving. He wrapped his arms around the small of Aoba’s body, breathing in his lover’s scent. Aoba shivered slightly, but his mind was soon dragged back to reality when Koujaku spoke yet again.

“Aoba?”

“Ah yea! Things here are going…well…” He had planned to do his best to ignore Noiz’s presence, but it proved to be impossible when he felt a hand slithering beneath his shirt. He turned again, sending an embarrassed glare to the other, but he was only met with yet another one of his cheeky grins. _Don’t tell me…_

“Keep talking.” Noiz whispered quietly, planting wet kisses along the back of Aoba’s neck, his hand moving up until he found a nipple between his fingers, tweaking it gently and proceeded to play with it, smirking when he felt Aoba’s body jump. He let his other hand drift South, palming the front of Aoba’s jeans and humming in amusement when he felt the older man slowly growing hard.

“Well that’s good to hear. That brat is treating you alright? If he isn’t tell me and I’ll go over there right now to give him a good beating.” Koujaku clicked his tongue in annoyance just at the mention of Noiz, but all Aoba managed was a weak chuckle. He was a bit surprised that Koujaku still couldn’t hear his soft sighs yet, especially the occasional moans that slipped out by accident. _This damn brat…even when I’m on the phone with Koujaku…_

Noiz kept silent, watching and enjoying Aoba’s every change in his flustered expression as he swiftly unbuckled his belt, pulling down Aoba’s jeans and underwear in one go. He had loosened his bathrobe already, his hard cock rubbing itself onto Aoba’s entrance. Taking out a small tube of lube form his pocket on the bathrobe, he squeezed out a generous amount of it and spreaded it across his fingers before pressing them slowly inside Aoba.

“Hnn…” A pleased moan left Aoba’s lips as he felt the familiar sensation of intrusion, his body being so used to the act and now only craving for more as his hips bucked back against Noiz’s twin digits. Chuckling softly, Noiz pulled out his drenched fingers, giving himself few loose strokes before positioning at Aoba’s entrance. With a sigh, he pushed inside the older man.

"K-Koujaku…how is things…back home…?" Aoba's sentence were cut up until into parts, him trying to keep his whimpers as quiet as possible. He glared at the blond behind him, sending him signals telling him to stop, but Noiz only grinned and thrusted forward once more. Aoba felt his body move forward, a soft moan falling from his lips. Panic instantly rose up inside his body, but hearing Koujaku's unaffected voice reassured him once again. Although, he wasn't going to be able to keep this up much longer. 

"Keep it in, Aoba. Don't want him to know do you?" Noiz whispered lowly, in a voice only he and Aoba will hear. Just imagining Koujaku's ignorant expression made him laugh softly, only plunging deeper inside Aoba. Aoba on the other hand wasn't enjoying this at all. He could feel his release already inching towards the edge, and if he does happen to come, Koujaku was definitely going to find out. But knowing Noiz, he wouldn't stop just for that reason. He would keep going deeper and faster. Cursing in his mind, Aoba bit down on his lips, converting moans into low groans as he did his best to continue a normal conversation with Koujaku. 

"N-Noiz! You brat don-ah!" Aoba's body jerked when he felt the hold around his cock all of a sudden, turning his face around in surprise at the sudden peak of pleasure. His words were cut off only by his own lewd sounds as Noiz started to jerk him off roughly, without giving him time to control his moans as he moved his hips faster, his hand spreading the pre come over Aoba's twitching cock. He was close too, but just imagining Aoba's desperate expression while he was coming only made him even more excited. The possibility of being found out by Koujaku only fuelled the excitement running throughout his veins, a low groan escaping his lips.

A loud cry of pleasure left Aoba has Noiz suddenly tightened his hold at the base of his cock, releasing the trigger and pulling his mind into pure white. His thoughts left him as Noiz came as well, the sticky warmness flowing inside his trembling body. His own come stained the floor in front of him, a murky white as the last of it spurted out form the tip of his cock. Koujaku definitely heard that, but Aoba was to tired to care. It was silence on the other end of the phone now, nervousness rising inside Aoba. His loud panting along with Noiz's could definitely be heard, and just as Aoba was going to think up of a possible excuse to convince the other (knowing it will fail nonetheless), Noiz took the phone from Aoba.

"As you can hear, we're doing good. Bye, old man."

* * *

 “I can’t believe you…”

“Hmm? But you liked it as well, right? You reacted much more stronger than normal.”

“You…” Aoba groaned, but a small part of him did agree with Noiz.


End file.
